Her Return
by XFriedxRiceX
Summary: Mizuki left ten years ago. What happens when she comes back and she brings a surprise with her? Will everyone understand why she left? My 1st Fanfiction. Currently working on the nexy chapter, no longer on hiatus.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Ten years ago.

The three years that I have been here have been amazing. I met the person I admired most, fell in love, had lots of fun, went on many adventures, and found out that my true love loved me back.

There was a time when I thought I would have to leave like last spring when everyone found out that I was a girl. Somehow the secret did not leak to the heads of the school which meant I was able to stay.

Now something new has happened and I don't know what to do I hope everyone remembers all the good times we had and they don't dwell on me leaving.

_Dear Sano,_

_By the time you read this I will be long gone. Please don't come after me I will come back when I'm ready. Sorry to leave you like this just know that I love you and always will. Thanks for all the amazing times._

_Love,_

_Mizuki Ashiya_

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. And sorry if is a little confusing I wrote it while I was sick. I got the idea for this story from a dream I had during said sickness. I hope you enjoy it! The next chapter will be longer I promise. **


	2. Chapter 1

****

A/N: This is the same chapter one I just fixed the end. Sorry about that people. I didn't meant to confuse you.

**Chapter One:**

_On the plane: _

I couldn't help myself I started thinking about what happened and what I should have done.

**Flashback 1**

I was sitting in the lounge area deep in thought.

OMG! Should I tell him? Of course I have to he's going to find out eventually I can't hide it forever.

Then it hit me. How am I going to tell him? OMG! OMG! I have no idea how.

"..Ki….uki…zuki…Mizuki" Kayashima was giving me a funny look.

"Huh" was the only thing I could say. Great that was rude. He didn't seem to notice.

"Are you okay? It looks like something is wrong." He didn't really look interested but then again he never really does.

"How did you know?" I was dumbfounded. Was I that easy to read?

"The color of your aura it is very interesting" Of course even I should have remembered that. "It's nothing really I am just being a worry wart" I replied still a little shocked.

"Okay I hope you figure everything out" He left and I went back to my deep thoughts.

_15 minutes later_

Okay I know what I have to do. I headed back to my room to wait for Sano to come back from evening practice. I was glad that we now had our own rooms; it gave me more time to prepare myself. About fifteen minutes later I heard his door click and shuffling inside. (A/N- Their rooms are right next to each other connected by a bathroom.)

I heard his shower start. Good that gave me an extra ten minutes. When the shower stopped I took a deep breath and then let it out in a huff. Then I heard a knock.

''Come in Sano."

"Good you're still awake." He smiled. I love his smile. "Hey Mizuki" He gave me a sweet kiss and then sat down next to me. "Are you okay you look troubled?"

"Nothings wrong. I'm okay." I knew it I was a coward. He nodded.

"Whatever it is you know you can tell me when ever you're ready." Then he smiled again.

Here goes nothing. "Sano…."

"Yes, Ashiya?"

"I think I'm pr…" I think I spoke to softly, the look on his face changed from concern to confusion

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you, you were whispering."

Oh, never mind I'll try again later "Sano, I love you"

"I love you too, Mizuki." With that he gave me a very passionate kiss. I heard him moan. And I let out a small sigh. In the next moment I was in his lap. We broke apart and his moved to nibble on my ear. Then he removed my shirt and was trying to take my vest off while I was unbuttoning his shirt. Soon the rest of our clothes followed. He then deepened the kiss and he only broke it to whisper "I love you so much"

_The next morning_

I woke up nauseated. Sano felt me stir and woke up too. I made a dash for the bathroom. I hated to let him hear me wrenching in the other room. When I was done, I walked back into the room.

I have to tell him. I have to tell him. I kept repeating my little chant, surprisingly it helped me.

"Ashiya, are you okay?" I heard him but I really wasn't listening. Then he shook me. "Ashiya you okay, you look green."

Okay this is it. "I'm fine, Sano I have to tell you something."

"Okay spill." _Ring, Ring._ "Hello…yes… okay… I'll be right there…okay…bye."He gave me an apologetic glance. "Sorry Ashiya can we do this later, that was my coach he said he needs me right away." I nodded. Then he left after kissing my lips then my forehead.

When the door closed I started to cry.

**End flashback 1**

Just remembering made me start crying. I looked at the clock and it was only 2 pm. Four more hours until we land in America. I really am going to miss everyone.

**Flashback 2 **

I walked to Dr. Umeda's office. The door was open so I just walked in. He was sitting at hi desk doing paperwork. "What is it this time, Mizuki?"

That surprised me. "How'd you know it was me?"

"What do you mean how did I know? You are the only person that would come here at this time of day the clinic hasn't even opened yet."

"Oh…well…" I didn't know how to tell him.

"Ashiya just spit it out stalling isn't going to solve your problem."

"I'm pregnant." There I finally told someone. Then I saw the look on his face it went from shock to entertainment back to shock. He covered his face.

"Are you sure? Whose the father and does he know he's the father?" The look on his face told me he was having a hard time swallowing this.

"Yes I'm sure. Of course Sano is the father and no he doesn't know I tried to tell him and I couldn't so now I am not going to."

"What, why not??" I wasn't looking at him but I could hear the shock very clearly in his voice.

I hated to explain my reasons. I made up my mind after Sano left and I stopped crying what I was going to do. "I am leaving the school and going back to America, I already called home, I leave for the airport in 15 minutes I just came here to tell you why and say thank you for everything you have done for me."

"So what about Sano what is he going to think when he finds out you left? And without telling him? Did you think about that?"

"I left him a note." I was starting to cry again. Through my tears I said "Good-bye Dr. Umeda, thank you for everything."

"Good-bye and good luck Ashiya." I gave him one last time and ran away. I left Osaka High for the last.

**End Flashback 2**

The flight attendant broke me from my trance. _We are preparing for landing everyone please buckle your seatbelts and secure your carry-on luggage. The time is now 6 pm we will be landing at the San Francisco Airport shortly, Thank you for flying Unitied. Hope you enjoyed your flight._

Aw…My seven hour flight was finally over.

**A/N: I will have the next chapter out some time next week. It takes me 3 days to write and about 1 day to type it up and post it. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

_Four years later_

"Mommy, Where's daddy, why have I never seen him?" Yuki's question caught me off guard, she had never asked about her father before. I tried to keep my composure, but I failed and broke down I shed a few tears. "Mommy don't cry, I won't ask again. I didn't mean to make you sad."

"No it's okay Yuki. I am okay you just surprised me. Do you still want to hear about your daddy?"

"Yes, momma." Her smile reminded me so much of her daddy that sometimes it hurt and this was one of those times.

"Your daddy was an amazing person he was sweet and kind, he was very handsome too. You look lot like him. He had black hair and brown eyes. You guys have the same nose. He loved sports and he was one of the best high jumpers. I used to watch him practice during the week."

"Did you really love daddy?" I had to smile at her question.

"Yes I did and I still do." I knew she really want to know but I also knew that she was stalling and didn't want to go to bed. "Okay Yuki it's time for bed now. Goodnight I love you." She crawled into my bed and I kissed her forehead.

She said, "I love you Mommy." Then closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. I hope she's dreaming peaceful dreams.

_Six years after that (Or ten years after leaving Japan)_

I was in the kitchen making lunch. Yuki was upstairs cleaning her room or at least attempting to, when the doorbell rang.

I yelled, "Coming" as I rushed to wash my hands so I could answer the door. When I got to the door and opened it I saw Julia standing there waiting impatiently. "Julia, What a pleasant surprise!"

She didn't look pleased "I thought you were going to make me wait forever." Then her expression changed "Just kidding! Mickey, How are you I haven't seen you all week!?"

"I'm doing great, getting by you know taking it day by day." Then I yelled upstairs. "Yuki, Aunt Julia is here come and say hi."

"Coming, Mommy." It's sounded like she was yelling through a pile of clothes or something of that nature, it was muffled.

"So where are Josh (Julia's husband) and Eric (their son)?"

"They are having father-son time." She had a mischievous look in her eyes and I knew what she was going to say next and I let her say it anyways. "So has Yuki had any father daughter time?"

I rolled my eyes but before I could say anything Yuki came down the stairs. I gave Julia a look that said later.

"Hi, Aunt Julia I missed you so much." She ran and gave her a big hug. Then she looked at the clock. "Oh no… it's 1 o' clock I'm going to be late for piano again, bye mom, bye auntie." And she ran next door for her lesson.

"Okay back to what we were talking about, you know as well as I do that I haven't seen or spoken to Sano in ten years."

"Don't you think ten years is long enough, I think he deserves to know why you left. When you came back ten years ago you said you left him a note saying you would come back when you were ready, you have had plenty of time to get ready I think you need to go see him."

I hated it when she talked about this and of course I knew she was right. "Julia I'm scared." That was exactly what I had told her when I came home. She was one of the ones who helped me through this all these years. "What if he doesn't believe me or doesn't want to listen"

"Why wouldn't he believe you he knows that he was the first and only person you slept with." I blushed. Once again Julia was right. "Let's go now, you are off work for the month, and I free because the boys are on a Boy Scouts camping trip out of state they won't be back for at least 9 days."

I hesitated "Fine we'll go, I'll tell Yuki when she comes back." We immediately started planning for the trip.

_45 minutes later_

"Mom, I'm back!"

"Okay come into the kitchen lunch is ready." She sat down then started to eat her soup. "How was your piano lesson?"

She beamed and then started bragging "It was awesome!" And in between mouthfuls, "Mrs. Courtney says 'I am her best student ever!' she also said 'I am doing really well' actually she said I am doing as good as the older kids."

I was surprised to hear that, I am so proud of her. She has her father's perseverance. "That's great, Yuki! Okay listen we are going to go to Japan to see some of my old friends, so I want you to go upstairs and start packing while I talk to Aunt Julia." She nodded then she started to run upstairs.

"I'll be up to help you pack." Julia yelled that stopped her in her tracks.

"Are you coming too Auntie?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I come?" Yuki smile widened, if that was even possible and screamed "Yay" as she ran to her room.

"I am so glad I taught her Japanese." One last thing I would have to worry about, her not understanding anything.

"Okay time to finishing planning." I let Julia talk I really was only half way listening to her. I was to busy remembering the day I left Japan and what happened after I arrived at the airport in America.

**Flashback **

Only Mom and Dad had met me at the airport but once we got home there was a houseful of people. Shizuki, Gilbert, Julia, all the nurses and a few of the neighbors. They threw me a huge Welcome Home party. Everyone gave me a hug as they left, until my family, Gil and Julia was left.

"So Mizuki, why did you leave so suddenly? You sounded so upset on the phone, you had us all worried. Let's go into the living room so we can talk." Everyone make their way in to the living room and everyone had a seat but me.

"Well everyone I am just going Togo ahead and tell you cause your going to find out sooner or later." Here goes hope this goes better then last time. "I'm pregnant." Then I told everyone the full story. "And that's why I left because I couldn't possibly stay at the school one of the teachers would notice that I am not a boy. I left because I got scared and didn't know what to do." Mom fainted, Dad was speechless and everyone else knew most of the story and wee surprised, well everyone but Julia.

When Mom finally come to she said we would work this out and asked me if I to keep the baby, I said yes. She then said ok we will raise it together. She seemed disappointed and I expected that but I didn't expect her to except it so fast. It took more to convince Dad.

"So you went to Japan to follow Sano, go to an all boy's school, meet him, lie to us, room with him, and then get pregnant with his child. Do you know how childish and irresponsible that is?" I agreed with him. After he was done with his speech and a little more pleading he said, "Fine do what ever you want but I want no part of it." than he stomped of to his room and slammed the door.

**End Flashback**

Remembering I had to laugh because how quickly he had changed his tune after Yuki was born. She had him wrapped around her little finger.

_Two days later_

My goodness how time flies it seems like there is never enough time to prepare. In 3 Hours we are going to be landing in Japan, and we are going to see the one person I thought I was never going to see again.

"Mom," Yuki's voice pulled me out of my daydream "who exactly are we going to see?"

**A/N- I just had to end on a cliffhanger. I have had so much fun writing this! I haven't decided when I'm going to let Sano back into the story yet. Maybe next chapter? I have it up soon.**

**I can't promise when though I start college next week and I will be really busy. But I do promise I will have it up eventually. **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/n- Sorry it took so long to update. I have been really busy with work and school. Anyways thanks for waiting. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 3**

I had managed to avoid Yuki's question by telling her "Just some old friends of mine." Then telling her I was tired and she should get sleep too. She nodded and laid back. A few hours later the plane landed.

We were in the taxi on the way to the hotel when I saw a poster of him. Immediately I felt down I guess Julia noticed because she decided to start a conversation.

"So Mickey, what are we going to do first?"

"I don't know, maybe we could go to Harajuku and shop first, then try and look everyone up." When we arrived at the hotel and had checked in, and unpacked we then headed for the popular shopping district in Tokyo. We went to a lot of shops and bought tons of stuff. Near the end of the trip I heard a very familiar voice.

"Mizuki-chan is that you? I would know that face anywhere."

"Ah, it's the monkey boy!" I had to laugh at Julia's old nickname for an old friend of mine it had been a long time.

"Nakatsu!! I can't believe it!"

I guess Nakatsu decided to ignore her comment but he did glare at Julia. "I haven't seen you since you left"

"I know it's been to long." I was starting to feel nostalgic.

"It has been, wait who is this?" He asked looking at Yuki.

I hesitated, I didn't know how to explain, "This is Yuki. She's my, my… daughter."

"Really congratulations, sorry I didn't know. It's nice to meet you, Yuki. How old are you?"

"She's 9 an a half. She is very shy around new people. She's…" I wasn't sure if I should tell him but I decided it was better sooner rather then later. "She's also the reason I left ten years ago." I looked down at the ground; I didn't have to look at him to know he was shocked. I waited for him to be able to say something.

"D-d-does he know?" I shook my head. He looked shocked again. "How about we go and get something to eat and then we can all talk."

"Okay, let's go" Julia said, as she ushered us into a noodle shop. I had almost forgotten that's he was even there. We all sat down, ordered and then ate our food in silence.

"Okay, so what happened? Why doesn't Sano know? Do you know how heartbroken and depressed he was when he found out!?" He was starting to raise his voice, so he paused took a deep breath and then he continued. "At first he thought that something bad had happened to you but then he called your parents and they said they had just talked to you and you were fine and told him not to worry. He was relieved but then stopped going to classes and then the coach threatened to kick him off the team. So he started going back to class but he wasn't into it. He almost didn't graduate it was so bad."

I was shocked in more ways then one. "I didn't know. I didn't know it was that bad. I also didn't know it was that he called, my parents never told me if I had known I would have talked to him." I was feeling pretty bad about what I had done if I had known I think I would have come sooner. "Nakatsu, are you still in touch with Sano?"

"Yes, I am. I still talk to most of the people we knew in high school. Maybe we could get together while you're here. Everyone still lives close by. Okay, now I want to know what happened."

I paused and looked at Julia I wasn't sure I wanted Yuki to hear this. We had finished eating.

Julia looked at me and nodded. Then said, "Hey, Yuki do you want to go exploring with me?" Yuki's face lit up and she nodded and then ran off.

I looked at Julia and mouthed 'Thank you', in response she smiled then she went after her. We knew each other very well. Then I took a very deep breath and told him EVERYTHING! The full reason I left, why it took so long to return and why I just now came back. "Then Julia convinced me it was way past time to tell him. So here we are today in Japan. Now all we have to do is track him down. So I or really we can tell him."

Nakatsu just stared at me, with his jaw hanging open. When he finally spoke he exclaimed "WOW, I never, ever thought that was the reason you left. I tried to talk to Sano a few times but whenever you came up he clammed up."

"Okay, let's change the subject. So what have you been doing, Mizuki?"

"I own a dog training and grooming shop. I am a professional animal trainer. Speaking of animals what happened to Yuujirou?"

"Umm…he… after you left he was really upset. When we graduated Sano kept him. Then about 4 years ago he got really sick. He's doing better now but he is old and kind of sickly. He met a female dog Sano also has one of the puppies, though she isn't a puppy anymore."

"Poor Yuujirou." I felt really bad for him I really want to see him now. "So, what do you do now? Did you ever accomplish your dream of playing professionally for Japan?"

"Well, I never did fulfill my dream of playing for the J league. My sophomore year of college I tore my ACL and MCL and had to have surgery. They told me if I ever played again and got injured I might not be so lucky. Meaning I might not be able to play again. I played for a few years after but I stopped after college. But now I coach a kids soccer team and, and I work at the school as a coach."

I was flabbergasted "You work at Osaka?" HE nodded. Then I had an idea. "Do you think Dr. Umeda is still on campus?" HE nodded again. "Then let's go right now."

We paid for our meals and went to find Julia and Yuki.

_An hour later_

We were standing in front of the very school I left ten years ago. And I couldn't have been happier. Then I headed off to a very familiar place. I knocked on the door.

"What do you guys want now can't I ever get have a break around here?" He didn't sound too happy oh well.

I walked in and he was sitting at his desk facing the window. I disguised my voice. "I came here to get some advice."

"What do I look like t…?" He stopped short because he had turned around. "Well look who it is."

I smiled at him. "Hello Dr. Umeda, How are you today?" He was the only one I had kept in touch with throughout the years.

"Well if it isn't Mizuki Ashiya. The girl who caused one of the biggest uproars in an all-boys school. You look the same your hair is longer, you didn't age much over the years, but you sure do act different and I'm guessing it's because of this one." He pointed to Yuki.

"Dr. Umeda, this is my daughter, Yuki. She is 9 and half years old."

"Ya know she looks a lot like her father." Nakatsu and Julia agreed with him. Yuki looked confused. She still didn't know why we were here. "Do you know where he is?" I shook my head and when I did I saw Nakatsu and he was grimacing. But the doctor had an all-knowing smile on his face.

"What…what am I missing? What is it?" Neither of them answered my questions. So I started to assume things. "Is he here?"

"No, not today at least." Nakatsu finally answered. "He sometimes assists the coach. And motivates the athletes."

What?!?! I had followed Sano Izumi's career after I left and he had stopped for a few months but after that he did really good better than ever. But never had I read that he would go back to his old school and bean assistant coach!

Now I just wanted to get out. Sure I wanted Yuki to meet her father but I don't think I would be ready to see him again right now.

So we said our farewells to Dr. Umeda and right before I left I decided I would do it just for old time's sake.

"Good bye Ash--!" whoosh. He couldn't get the rest out because I had glomped him. Hehehe. "So I see you haven't change after all. Come back and visit soon, ten years was to long."

I laughed, "I will, I promise." Then I ran to catch up with everyone. I bumped into Julia who had stopped. "Oh sorry… Why'd you stop?"

She didn't need to answer me because I followed her gaze. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised because every time you don't want to see someone they always tend to show up.

"Hey Nakatsu, what are you doing here?" HE couldn't see me because I was standing behind a pillar. But then I stepped out and his jaw dropped "Mizuki is that you?"

"Hey Sano it's been awhile." I chuckled to try to ease some of the tension. You could cut through it with a knife.

"Awhile? It's been ten years! And I never heard anything from you. I didn't get a phone call, letter not even an email."

I panicked and tried to hide behind Julia and Nakatsu. When Yuki spoke up.

"Mommy, who is this man and how do you know him?"

I think I saw Sano's jaw drop 3 feet.

**A/n- I finally got this chapter finished! I kind of feel bad for Julia because I kind of forgot about her** **in this chapter .whoops. Anyways tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/n- Sorry it took me so long to updated I have been so busy. I just finished writing two essays and now I'm suppose to be writing a third but instead I wrote this. I have had no time to myself because of school and work. Anyways sorry for the wait hope you enjoy this. **

**Also thank you in-love-with-my-own-sins, tuxie13 and monkeylady365 for your reviews.**

**Chapter 4**

"Mommy who is this guy and how do you know him?"

Sano's jaw dropped. "Daughter? Who? When?"

Julia and Nakatsu both said, "Let's go some where else and talk about this."

"NO!!" My own voice surprised me and I made Yuki jump. "Sano this is Yuki…Yuki this is……. your father. I am sorry I didn't tell you, I panicked and ran home."

Silence. I think he was frozen. More silence… He blinked a couple of times. Yuki was stiff.

Then, "Wait, what? How old is she?"

Yuki spoke up, "I am 9 ½ years old, sir."

"Is it all true Julia?" She nodded, "I need a minute" Then he ran off. And I started crying. Yuki tried to confront me to no avail. After I stopped crying we waited.

When we had waited for 20 minutes I decided I was going to go look for him. "I think I know where he is." They all looked at me, "Yuki you stay with Julia and Nakatsu I'll be back later." Then I headed to where Yuujirou's dog house used to be. When I got there his head was buried in his hands and he was mumbling something.

"Hey" I whispered to him as I sat down next to him.

"Hey, Mizuki" He lifted his head and gave me an unconvincing smile, "How'd you know I'd be here."

This time I smiled. "Well I remembered that you always used to come here when you were troubled, it was either here or the field."

"So why didn't you tell me? I think I would have understood."

So for the second time today I explained the situation. But this time I went more into detail since I was talking to the person who was involved in this story. "And we went to see Dr. Umeda, then we ran into you and you know the rest."

I felt his arms wrap around me and as much as I missed the feel of them, I push him away. "Mizuki, I am so sorry about what happened if I had known I would have tried to help you. I've missed you so much."

My heart ached, "Sano, I think we should go back."

"Wait," I had started walking but I stopped. "What is Yuki like? I want to know about her."

"She is a lot like you and sort of like me too. She's kind, strong willed, loving, brave and stubborn, why don't we get back and you can see for yourself."

"Okay, let's go."

We headed back to the front gate, when we got there Yuki ran and gave me a hug.

"Mom, I thought you were never going to come back."

Sano laughed "I guess she is a worry wart just like you." I slapped his arm.

"Ashiya, we have to go we need to get back to the hotel we have been out all day and I'm tired." Julia complained.

I looked around and my gaze went to Yuki's face. "Yuki, are you okay you look exhausted?"

"I'm okay, Mommy." At first I believed her but then she swayed. She could be so stubborn.

"Let's go it has been a long day. Let's get together sometime while we are here." We exchanged information and then headed for the hotel.

_The next morning_

I woke up to a phone ringing. _Ring, ring, ring. _I checked the clock and it was 8:45 am.

"Hello?"

"Mizuki…is that you?"

"Yes, it is. Who is this?"

"Oh sorry, It's Sano. Are you busy this morning?"

"Um…I don't think so." I looked at Julia. I grabbed the pad of paper and pen off the table and wrote, 'It's Sano he wants to know if I'm free today.' She wagged her eyebrows; I rolled my eyes at her.

"Do you want to have breakfast, just you and me? So we can talk."

As he was talking I continued to write 'He wants to have breakfast with me, ALONE!' "Um, I don't know Sano let me think about it" When I looked at Julia she looked ready to kill. 'Should I go?' Then I looked at Yuki who was still asleep. As Julia was nodding vigorously I said "Okay Sano, meet me in the lobby in 30 minutes"

In those thirty minutes Julia had made me up. I looked fabulous. After Julia and Yuki gave their approval I headed for the lobby. I immediately spotted Sano.

"You look beautiful this, morning Mizuki."

"Thank you." I blushed a little bit. "You are looking quite handsome yourself."

He smiled; we went to a nearby restaurant to eat and talk.

"You never told me why," He fidgeted I guess trying to decide how to phrase his question. "You never told me why it took you so long to come back and why you never contacted me."

I didn't know how to answer his question. So I hesitated, "I was scared you wouldn't believe me or I wouldn't find you or you just wouldn't listen to me. I was so afraid."

I felt his arms around me again and this time I didn't push him away I pulled him closer to me.

"Mizuki it's okay." I didn't realize I was crying until I felt him wiping the tears away. "Let's talk about something else."

"Okay, how about what has been going on with you up until I came?"

"Well, I've stopped competing in high jumping. Now I only do it for fun or when I coach. I am almost done with college."

"Oh really congratulations, what are you studying?"

"I'm studying Sports Medicine." We continued to talk for awhile.

"So you realized you dream of being a dog trainer?"

I nodded "Well, technically I'm an animal trainer."

"Same difference, so how'd you do it with Yuki?"

"At first I put her in daycare while I went to school but then my mom started watching her." I really couldn't afford to keep her in the daycare and mom was more then happy to keep her.

We continued to talk for what seemed like hours.

"Sano, I think we should go back I can just imagine Yuki worrying like crazy."

"Like mother, like daughter."

We both laugh and I play slapped him.

"This was nice we should do it again some time."

He agreed, "Today is Thursday right?" I nodded. "Then how about tomorrow you, Yuki and I go somewhere so I can get to know her?"

"S-sure but let me ask her when we get back."

We headed back to the hotel and when we got to the room just like I thought Yuki was worrying and asking Julia questions.

"Aunt Julia what if they don't come back, what if mommy runs away, what if they get stuck?"

"Shh…Yuki calm down. Look they just walked in the door."

"MOMMY!! You're back!" She just looked at Sano liked she was unsure of how to address him.

"Yuki, would you like to go out with your mother and me tomorrow?"

She looked at me and I nodded "Sure where are we going?"

"I was thinking we could go to a movie and then go to a park."

"Okay let's go. I can't wait." She looked excited. It made sense because even though she had rarely asked about him, I knew she really wanted to get to know him.

We talked for a little longer and worked the details out for the next day. Sano had to leave for work. So we got ready to go and then took Yuki sight seeing.

**A/N- Once again thanks for waiting. I think the next update will be a while from now. I will try to get it out in a reasonable amount of time. Tell me what you think. Until next time Bye!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/n- Sorry it took me so long to updated I have been so busy. I have had no time to do anything because school has been crazy. And work has been so stressful, that I lost my way in the story, I had to go back and reread Hana Kimi to Find my way again. **

**Chapter 5**

We had a greattime yesterday, Yuki was exhausted by the end of the day. We did a lot of walking. I think we went to at least 2 Shinto shrines, 10 shops and 13 historical sights.

Sano called to confirm our plans and we decided on the movie, we weren't going to let Yuki know until we got to the movie theater.

"Mommy when is… um… dad going to get here?" She was still trying to get used to calling Sano dad, even thought he told her she didn't have to unless she really wanted to.

"Yuki, only 11:35, Sano isn't going to be here until 1:00."

"Okay then I'll go play!!"

She ran to her suitcase and pulled out here Barbie dolls. While she played I finished getting things ready. I packed plenty of water, snacks, and I even made lunch for the three of us.

"Julia, are you sure you are okay with this?"

She rolled her eyes, "For the twentieth time, yes it is okay this is what we came here for. Go have fun, do what you do."

"Okay if you are really sure. But I feel bad, what are you going to do while we are gone?"

"Oh that, umm… Well," Then her words came out in a rush, "While you were gone yesterday, Nakatsu called, He wanted to know when we could all get together again, but I told him I didn't know because you were out and I didn't know what your plans were, but long story short we are going to hang out today, so don't worry about me."

I was shocked, "Does he know your married?"

I got slapped on the arm "It's not a date, and yes he does know. Remember you were there when I told him?"

"Oh, that's right you did." She made a humph sound and walked over to Yuki and started to play with her. While I double and then triple checked that we had everything.

_Ring, ring, ring_. I looked at the clock, it was 12:45. Must be Sano.

I answered the phone on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, Mizuki, are you guys ready to go? I'm on my way up."

"Yeah, we are ready to go." I heard a knock. "Here already?" I heard him laugh. So I hung up the phone and went to the door.

"I told you I was on my way up."

"What if we weren't ready?"

"I would have told you to call me when you were and then waited until you did."

I laughed "Let's go. Yuki, clean up so we can leave."

"Okay Mommy" She and Julia put her Barbie's away. Then she hopped over to where we were. "Where are we going?"

"To the park and then to the movies." Sano wanted to surprise her at the movies.

Yuki really wanted to know what we were going to watch but every time she would ask Sano would either ignore her question or give a vague answer.

"I know that, but what movie are we going to see?"

His answer was still vague.

Before Yuki could start pouting, I started pulling them her to the door. "Okay let's go, Julia we'll see you later, Bye."

Just before we left I glanced at Julia to say a final good bye and she was smirking as she watched us go. I rolled my eyes at her, and left.

_20 minutes later at the park_

"Are you guys having fun?" Sano would ask that same question about every 4 ½ minutes.

"For the fourth time yes" Sano and I were walking and enjoying nature while Yuki was on the swing. "Yuki is going pretty high isn't she?"

"Yeah I remember when I would swing I would go really high then try to jump off. It was so much fun."

"Don't worry I won't, it was just a passing memory."

We walked around a little more, around the swing sets, then Yuki joined us and we decided to walk the trails. Walking the trails was so much fun, there was so much to see, so many things to look at, it was very peaceful. After we had walked around for a while we decided to sit down and watch the clouds go by.

"Mommy, look that cloud looks like a bunny."

"He-he, that one looks like grandpa."

"You're right mom it does."

In the ten minutes Yuki and I had been doing this Sano had not said a single word. He wasn't even laying down to try it.

"Sano, come lay down it's fun, let loose, enjoy the time with your daughter and me." I gave him a pleading smile. "It's fun try it."

"Yeah, come on Dad please." I wasn't looking at her but with that tone of voice I knew what she was doing. And sure enough when I turned to look at her she was giving him her puppy dog eyes.

With a sigh he gave in. "Okay, how could I resist you two." He laughed and laid down on the blanket next to me and looked up at the clouds.

Yuki looked at him expectantly, "So what do you see?"

"I see a cloud that looks like a soccer ball, that one over there looks like a book, that one looks like a flower, and that one over there looks like a bunny."

"He-he, that's what I thought Daddy!"

I smiled. After a few more minutes of cloud watching I decided to set up for the picnic. It's a good thing I did, as soon as I opened the basket I heard a stomach growl. "I'm guessing some ones hungry."

"Yeah, Mom that was me I'm ready for lunch," She sounded a little annoyed and embarrassed. "Do you need help?"

"No it's fine" I got our lunches out and got the napkins. When I looked up I saw Sano chuckling.

"What's so funny, Sano?"

"Nothing, nothing," I knew it was something, he had a big smile on his face. I gave him my 'I don't believe you' look. "Okay, I was just remembering how your stomach used to growl like that when you were hungry. At first I thought it was you. Ha-ha."

I could feel myself blushing. I can't believe he brought that up.

"I hope you guys enjoy your lunches."

When everyone was done eating we packed up and took a taxi to the movie theater.

"So Mom what are movie are we going to see?" She had long since given up asking Sano and now was trying to get me to spill the beans. We had just bough the tickets and Sano was buying drinks and candy.

"Yuki, I am not allowed to tell you, You'll see when it starts."

"Can't I just have a hint?" Out came the puppy dog eyes. "Please Mommy?"

"No means no Yuki, now stop asking."

"Okay mom." She sat there and sulked for a few minutes but soon got over it, and was smiling again.

By the time Sano came back with the snacks and we were seated she was once again filled with excitement.

"Do I have to wait until it starts or are going to tell me now?" She was almost bouncing in her seat.

"Should we tell her?" I nodded, "You're right she has waited long enough."

He gave her the ticket sub. "OH my GOSH!!! I have been waiting forever to see this movie*!! Thank you, thank you!! All my friends said it was really good!" She gave up both big hugs. Then sat down to enjoy it, the movie was about to start.

When the movie was over we stayed seated for a little bit, to let the theater empty some before we left.

As we were walking back we listened to Yuki go on and on about what she liked about the movie and how good it was.

"The movie was amazing! I loved it!"

I looked down at my watch. 5:20 already!?! Wow how time flies. "Wow it's 5:20, is anyone hungry?"

"They both shook their heads. But Sano was the one to speak, No we had a late lunch." He paused "Hmm… I know lets go get ice cream."

We got ice cream, ate it at the shop then headed home. About ten minutes after we left the shop it started raining and we had to take a taxi home. Sano walked us to our hotel room. We thanked him and before he left I kissed him on the cheek, then he left.

*** When I got the idea to write this chapter I was originally going to have them see Astro Boy, but since it took so long to get this done I looked for another movie and could find one I really liked. And I didn't feel like making up one.**

**A/N- Sorry it took so long I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Also I know Sano doesn't like sweet stuff but in my story he has learned to like them.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/n- I'm back! It told me a while to get back into the story, but I got it! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

Yuki was still talking about the movie when she got up the next morning. And every time I thought about what I did last night I couldn't help but blush.

Julia turned to look at me just as I started blushing. She raised her eyebrows as a question. I hadn't told her about it yet and I had not plans to tell her at the moment.

"So what are the plans for today? More sightseeing, shopping, visiting old friends or are you guys going out with Sano again?"

"Actually, we are going to meet up with Sano and Nakatsu to go see everyone." I was getting nervous Sano had suggested we go see everyone else today, they still didn't know why I left and had heard that I was back in Japan.

"Okay that sounds like fun! You guys are getting the gang back together!" We laughed.

_A couple of hours later_

We met up downstairs in the lobby. "Hey guys!" I gave both of then a hug. "Hi, Daddy, Hi Mr. Nakatsu!" Julia just waved.

"Oh Yuki, you don't have to call me mister. I t makes me feel old, just call me uncle, okay?"

"Okie dokie!" Yuki was happy about that; she had been asking me all morning what she should call Nakatsu.

"So where are we meeting everyone else?"

It was Nakatsu that answered "There is a nice café about 2 miles from here. The others should be on their way over there."

"I can't wait to see everyone again!" I was excited and nervous at the same time.

"I bet they can't wait to see you either it's been 10 years since they have heard anything from you." Sano said.

After a short taxi ride we arrived at a little café called Saryo*. We decided to sit out on the terrace. It wasn't long before the guys started showing up.

"Sano! Nakatsu! Long time no see!" Sekime and Noe arrived at the same time and just happened to greet the guys in unison. Sekime noticed me first. "Mizuki? Is that you?" Noe just stared.

"I know it's been forever! But here I am in the flesh. I'll explain everything when everyone gets here."

We started talking; I introduced Yuki in name alone. We chatted and caught up. So far I learned that both Noe and Sekime were married to their high school sweethearts, both have kids; Noe 2 and Sekime 1 with another on the way. Both of them were successful and loved their jobs. I could tell they were curious about why Julia, Yuki and I were there. They kept looking at me and Yuki.

Soon Kayashima and Nakao arrived. Kayashima was a very successful aura reader and spirit purifier. While Nakao became a fashion designer a nice one at that.

Last but not least Nanba showed up. I really wasn't expecting him to, but he did help us out a lot while he was in school with us. It was finally time to spill the beans.

"I know you guys are curious why I waited so long and why I came back so suddenly." I was more than a little nervous since this was going to be the first time not only the five of them heard this story but this is the first time that Yuki will be hearing it. "Here goes nothing, as you all know Sano and I were dating in high school before I left. Well, the day I disappeared was 3 days after I confirmed I was pregnant." Absolute shock crossed everyone's faces. "I panicked big time, I tried to tell Sano but I chickened out so I decided to go back home and try and figure things out. The only person who knew was Dr. Umeda." I kept telling hem everything even though I wasn't very comfortable.

What changed my mind was Sano scooting closer and taking my hand. Letting me know he was here for me, no he was here for us. "So here I am today with my, I mean our," I gestured to Sano and myself "daughter Yuki. Julia helped me through this without her I probably would not have come back for a few more years."

Shock. Awe. Amazement. Confusion. Disbelief. And a twinge of anger of maybe it was annoyance. Then more shock crossed all of their faces at once. Silence and them suddenly everyone was talking at once.

"Wha.., ..Uh..,.. Ah…,..Su…., GU….," I couldn't tell what was being said or who was speaking. All I heard were bits and pieces but mostly sounds.

It was Nanba who got everyone to quiet down. "Everyone hush," Silence. "Good. Now, wow what a surprise, I guess I should congratulate the two of you! I am a little miffed that you didn't tell me though, Mizuki I am pretty sure something would have been figured out if you had. But the past is the past, and as long as you are doing well now then it doesn't matter anymore. Hmmm… Uncle knew the whole time and wouldn't spill the beans even when I would ask him."

Relief washed through me "I knew he wouldn't tell, no matter what, after all he never said anything about me being a girl even though he knew from the get go, and I did ask him to keep it a secret until I came back."

Noe took the opportunity to speak up. "Mizuki?"

"Yes, Noe?"

"First off I would like to say congratulations," I nodded as thanks, "Second, WOW! You are amazing! If I were you I don't think I would have been able to it. Especially by myself, even if I had some help from my family."

"Thank you so much but, I didn't really do it all alone, my family and friends did help and give me a lot of support."

Oh, Mickey don't be so modest, you know as well as I do how hard you worked to raise Yuki" Julia was right but I didn't feel like admitting it so I just nodded.

This time it was Nakao who spoke up. "I still can't believe that you just up and left like that! No warning, no nothing. Do you know how worried we were about you? Sano wasn't much help he kept saying that you were fine, and you would come back in time but you never did!"

I could see Nakao's horns growing, his eyes bulging and his nose flaring, I knew that he was getting really mad about this. "I am truly sorry I left you guys hanging like I did, believe me I really am and you know if I could change anything about this it would only be coming back sooner than I did, and nothing else really because I learned that I can handle a lot more then I thought I could."

Nakao made a face, and then said, "I guess its okay then. But I still don't think you should have left without a word and I wish you would have come back much sooner. Do you know I much I missed you, how much I worried about you!"

"Like I said I am sorry about that." I understood why he was so upset about it, if it was the other way around I'm pretty sure I would be just as upset if not more. But just by looking at his face I knew I was forgiven.

Finally I looked at Kayashima, who through this whole ordeal and during my story had been silent, and had not looked the least bit surprised. "You knew didn't you," I accused him. "But how did you know?"

He shrugged, "Yes, I did know, and to answer your question the same way I knew you were a girl, your aura**, the way it moves, its color, and shape change when one is pregnant. If you are wondering why I didn't say anything or try to stop you when I knew you were leaving, it's because I trusted your judgment, I knew you were going to do what you thought was the right thing for you and your situation."

The first part I probably should have figured out myself, it was kind of obvious, and I have always known he could see auras. And he answered my next question before I even had the chance to ask it.

The rest of the afternoon pasted in a flurry of questions, jokes, and conversations ranging from our time at Osaka to our careers to what our other friends are up to now.

"I really enjoyed today guys it was so much fun to catch up and see you all again. We need to get together again real soon!"

We said our good-byes and headed back to the hotel to rest then headed back out to do more sight seeing with Sano and Nakatsu.

The rest of the day passed by in a flash, soon we were back in the room getting ready to go to bed.

**A/N- I'm not sure when I will post the next chapter, it might be a while hopefully it won't take as long as this one but I can't make and promises. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
